While this invention is similar to the invention of said co-pending patent application in greatly facilitating the assembly and disassembly with like track sections, and in effecting economies in manufacture, the previously pending patent application was concerned with slot-type track for slot-type racing cars, and was incapable of use with slotless type model cars.